The Terrible Mix Up
by An Anonymous Soul
Summary: Four teenager's identities get placed into Riff's, Magenta's, Columbia's, and Frankie's bodies! And vice versa...what will happen? It'll be funny, that's all I know. R&R! Rating may be changed because of too many curse words...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm going to try and get as much of this done as humanly possible..I mean, the world can ALWAYS use more Rocky Horror fanfic writers, can't it? So here I am, with some random idea stuck in my head that I don't even kow if it will work...but if it does...yay!-Anon, The n00b With the Laptop

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Frank-n-Furter was trying in vain to get his new invention to work. Frustrated, he kicked it, but of course this helped little. "Magenta! Riff-Raff! Bring me something to drink!" he was having a hard enough time doing his work as it was, he would have done anything to get the two to stop making pleasured noises in the background. The machine he was creating sparked, almost setting his leather jacket on fire. "Damn!" he yelled, so loud that Columbia rushed in.

"Frankie," she whined, "What's wrong? Is that...thing still not working right?" Columbia may have been a good dancer, but brain power was something she lacked.

"No it's not! Thank you **so much **for pointing this out to me!" He rolled his eyes and kicked the maching harder, a heel of his stiletto getting caught in one of the controls. "DAMNIT!" he cursed louder, trying to pry the heel of his shoe out without doing any more damage. He failed, however. The machine sparked and burst into flames. Frankie, being as smart as he was, pulled his foot out from the shoe before the flames rose. he growled in frustration. In a rage, he turned his angry gaze to Columbia, who was standing behind him with an innocent yet humoured look on her face. "Don't...say...anything!" he yelled at her and stalked off.

"Someone needs some happy pills...or...something else?" she said with a wicked grin. Frankie threw a hand over his shoulder tleling her to bug off. She didn't need to be told tiwce, she left in a huff as well.

The machine was supposed to allow one to change their body with someone else ffor a certain period of time. But quite obvously, that time would now be never as the machine busted. Frankie slammed the doors to his bed chambers, comepletely forgetting that Riff nad Magenta were supposed to be getting him something to drink. "Master..." Riff's voice came drifting through a speaker hung on the wall. "Are you still wanting something to quench your thirst?"

"No! Shut up and go away!" he yelled back at it. Riff grumbled a reply, but it was fuzzy because of the speaker. The reciever clicked and that was that. But little did he know that Riff had had a reason for asking this. He wasn't being lazy or careless, he had bettter things to do. Like tend to Magenta. Who had just passed out on the stone floor.


	2. Enter Main Characters

_Meanwhile in a New Jersey High School_

"Ugh! So much homework!" Victoria complained.

"It's not that much." stated her friend Katlyn. "All you have is science, math, and Franch. I've got," she counted on her fingers, "let's see. Homework in every subject! God you complain too much!" Cherokee High School was no picnic, it was true, but it was more fun than middle school had been. With halloween just around the corner, they could dress up in costumes, where as in middle school they would have givin you a detention if you so much wore vampire fangs. Now juniors in tenth grade, they had more than enough homework to educate a third world country!

"Katie, baby, chill out! You're too stressed." Travis came up behind her and massaged her shoulders beside the heavy back pack straps. They had been going out for only a month and already seemed like they were a newly married couple.

"I know. I know! But exams are coming up and I haven't even started studying yet and-" she was cut off by a quick kiss.

"Babe, you're smarter than the rest of us. You'll do fine."

Katlyn sighed. "I suppose you're right..."

"Hey! God thanks. I feel so smart now." Victoria smacked Travis in the chest. Her green eyes flashed at him in mock anger.

"God did I say everybody? I meant-" He grinned sheepishly.

"It's too late. You've scarred me for life. I guess I'll have to work at McDonalds for the rest of my life, considering my lack of brains." Victoria flashed him a smile. Her chesnut brown hair shimmered in the Autumn sun. She felt an arm snake around her. "Hey!" she jumped and turned to look at the owner of the arm. She truly smiled. "What happened to detention?" She asked Jonathon, her boy as well as best friend for over two months.

"Detention? Eh, I blew it off. Who wants to hear Ms. Robinson blowing off steam sor an hour and a half? TGIF, yeah?"

The four of them all nodded. It was good to see the bright yellow of the busses. Katie and Victoria linked arms, matching their footsteps to swing in eachother's paths. They had never been able to master the 'cult walk' as they called it without one of them falling over. The two boys linked arms with their girlfriends and they tried despatetly not to fall over. This failed, however, when Katlyn fell to the cold hard cement for seeminly no reason what so ever. Victoria, being the best of friends with the fallen girl as well as the first to link arms with her, was the first one by her side, begging her to wake up.

"Katie? Katie? Katlyn wake up! It's not funny!" She lightly slapped the side of Katlyn's face. Nothing. "Help!" she cried out. The three teens crowded around the slim figure lying cold on the ground.

"What happened?" Travis asked, panic apparent in his voice.

"I dunno!" Victoria was practically in tears. "She-she-she just collapsed! I didn't see that anything was happening she didn't say anything she just...fell!" Comforting strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a safe embrace. She buried her face in Jonathon's shoulder. Travis could only stare at his present love.

_At Frank's Lab_

What happened!" Frank yelled at Riff as Magenta lay on the ground.

"Master, I can assure you I have no idea. We were...getting you wine and she just collapsed." Riff's voice was strong, but in his eyes you could see his heart breaking.

"Columbia!" Frank called to the air. Loud shoe taps could be heard as Columbia made her way down the stairs.

"Oh God!" Columbia's hand flew up to her baby pink lips to cover her gaping mouth. "Wh-What happened?"

"We don't know." Riff's drawling voice answered.

"Well, at least she isn't dead..." Comlumbia stated aloud.

"What makes you so sure?" Frank asked arrogantly.

"Her chest's moving. She's still breathing."

"That's odd..." Riff stated, "She wasn't breathing a moment ago." Magenta's eyes fluttered open. But they were different somehow, wider, more innocent. And baby blue. Her voice no longer had the Transylvanian snap it once had.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you al? What the Hell is going on?" Her mind was racing. "Vicki? Travis? Jonathon! Where the fuck is everybody! Who the hell are you people? AND WHERE AM I!" Her mind raced with questions. Then her eyes fell on Frank. "God, I must be in some freak show cuz that," she pointed at Frank's apparel, "Is not normal." Frank's eyes flashed in anger. Riff decided to take a shot at it.

"Magenta, do you remember anthing? Do you remember who I am?"

She pondered the question. "I'd definitly remember someone with a giant hump on their back. And I don't remember ever meeting anyone like that. And Magenta? Who the fuck is Magenta? I'm Katie! Katlyn! Who are all of you?" The rest of them just stared at her. Then she looked down at her clothes. She fingered her hair, which was once smooth ande blonde, and realized it was now red and wild. "Oh shit."

"Frank," Columbia whispered into his ear. "I think she's delusional. Does she have amnesia?" Frank shrugged.

"I most certainly do not! I think you might be the delusional one. What's up with the glittery hat? Looks like some Halloween store thing."

"Frank, what's Halloween?" she questioned. Again, he shrugged. Riff spoke up again.

"You really don't remember any of us? Me?"

"How could I if I've never seen you before?"

"Give it a rest, Riff Raff!" Frank stomped a stiletto heeled foot. "It isn't her!" Riff stared at the ground and turned to leave.

"I suppose not." Frank followed Riff out of the room. Columbia made a move to leave as well, but stopped.

"You really have no idea who any of us are?"

"I told you already. I've never seen any of you before! Where the hell did all of my friends go? I have to get back to school! I have exams in a week!" It was useless.

"Well until good ole' Frank gets around to finding out why you're here, I guess you'll be stayin with us for a while. Want me to show ya around?" Katlyn nodded. "Oh and by the way, I'm Columbia." She flashed a movie star grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FYI: teehee. I couldn't resist it! I used my soon to be High School. However, none of the teacher's names are true to this school, or any school for all I care. Had to throw that in for all you stalkers out there, just to be on the safe side...and Katie, Travis, and Victoria are based off of me and two of my friends. Apologies to Jonathon, you were created from no one. So I might as well say it: SHOUT OUT TO KATLYN AND SEAN!


	3. The Plot Thickens

"So, where did you come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"What state? Frank and Riff might be...other worldly, but I was born in the states." Columbia smiled at the recolections of the first time she met Frank. The blue pick up stuck in traffic. Columbia's surprise when in the car wasn't a very ugly lady but a rather attractive man, in her opinion anyway.

"Oh. I'm from New Jersey. Born and raised. I kinda miss it there, ya know? It was kinda...nice. Don't get me wrong from what I've seen of this place it's okay, but I miss home. And my friends. I wonder how they're reacting?" Something hit Kate then. "Holy shit!"

The sudden cursing caught Columbia by alarm. "What. What?"

"Well, if this was...Magenta was her name, wasn't it?" Columbia nodded. "If this was Magenta's body and now I have it, and there's not trace of her anywhere around here, then that means...SHIT!"

"What!"

"All I remember from back home was passing out. And then I was here. And Riff said Magenta passed out here as well. What if that means, that she's with my friends now?" Columbia's eyes grew even wider. Without another word, Columbia grabbed Kate's hand and began running.

Where're we going?" Kate yelled.

"To the lab! We gotta find Frankie!"

_In the Real World..._

"I think she's waking up."

"Is she okay?"

"I thought she died..."

"Oh thank God!" Travis swept the almost there "Kate" into his arms.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" The girl's eyes opened. Her voice sounded strange; it had an accent.

"Hey, Vicki, is it me, or were Kate's eyes blue before this?" Victoria stared into Kate's eyes. They were now a hazely green.

"They were...that's odd. My God, Katie you scared the shit out of us! What happened?"

Kate's body shook its head. "I-I don't know. Where's Frank?"

"Kate, you broke up with Frank last year. What the hell do you need him fore?" Travis' eyes looked hurt at eh mention of Kate's ex. Kate's eyes rolled.

"Who are you people? And who is this "Kate" you speak of? I'm Magenta." She stood up, her hands brushing against the jeans Kate's body wore. "Ugh! What is this course material? Where are my clothes?"

Victoria was the first to speak. "Kate, this is NOT funny. Stop this retarded charade!"

"What charade? Perhaps you are pulling a charade. I remember none of you."

Victoria shrugged. "Do you have amnesia or something?"

Magenta shook her head. "I would remember people as plain as you." She stumbled up, standing now. Victoria and Travis each grabbed one of her arms.

"Maybe we should go inside." Victoria stated. Travis nodded but Jonathon didn't look too good.

"Uh, guys? Would you stop spinning? You're making me sick." Victoria spun around, her eyes following his form as he fell to the ground.

"No!" she cried, dropping Magenta's arm and running towards him. "Not again..."

This time it was much faster. After a minute or so, Jonathon stood erect. His head cocked to the side. "Who are all of you people?" His eyes were no longer green, but brown, and he had a British accent.

"W-W-Who are you?" Victoria stuttered. She had just watched her best friend turn into something else, she didn't want to watch her boyfriend go through the same thing.

"I asked you first. But I shall tell you anyway. I am the greates scientist there ever was! I am Dr. Fra-" He was cut off.

"Frankie!" Magenta catupulted herself at him. Frank's eyes widened.

"So this must be the place that that girl was rambling on about. And since you are the only one who seems to know who I am..."He stared at Magenta's face. "Magenta?" She nodded happily and hugged him. He hugged her back."Riff was worried sick about you. You should have seen the look on his face when you collapsed! It _was_ priceless. Anyway, whoever she was, I believe she called herself 'Kate', isn't too sore on the eyes. None of you are for that matter..."A wicked smile spread across his lips as his eyes fell on Travis.

"Faggot." Travis whispered into Victoria's ear.

"God, judgemental, much?" She hissed back at him. Without another word, she stepped up to Frank.

"You've seen Kate?" She questioned, her eyes like stone. Frank walked slowly over to Victoria, meeting her gaze. He fingered her hair, twirling it around his finger. "Where is she? What happened to her? Who the fuck is that?" She pointed to Magenta.

Frank made a tutting sound with his tongue. "Such a sharp tongue. I like that..." He got closer to her. Victoria tried to remember that just because it was his body, it didn't mean the person within it was her boyfriend. She failed though, suddenly finding Frank's tongue in her mouth. Even though it disgusted her, she kissed back with a passion. Until she realized what she was doing. She pulled away quickly, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her low cut shirt.

"Ugh! Pig!" She stepped slowly away from him and back to Travis.

"What happened?" Travis asked her.

"I forgot that it wasn't Jonathon. I thought he was still- Oh God!" She cried into Travis' shoulder.

"It's okay. I almost did the same thing with Kate. I mean..." He cut himself off and hugged Victoria harder.

_Frank's Lab_

"Frankie!" Columbia's high pitched voice cut the air like a knife. "Frankie guess what!"

No answer.

"Frankie?"

Still nothing. And no wonder. Frank's body lay beside the machine he had been working on previously.

"Frankie!" Columbia rushed to his side. "Baby!" She touched the side of his sheet white face with her lips. "Oh God not again!" She stared hopelessly up at the ceiling. When she looked back down, the body stirred.

"Frankie?" Columbia edged her face closer to his, almost nose to nose.

"Aah!" The sight of the odd looking girl screaming terrifyed him. "Who're you!"

"Y-You don't remember me?" Columbia looked heart broken.

"Where am I? Who're you people?" The supposed Franke asked.

"Wait, better question, who are you? You're not Frankie..." Kate stated, triumphantly.

"Who's Frankie? I'm Jonathon..." Without another word, Kate sprung from the ground, sufficating him in a big hug.

"Johny! Oh my God how the Hell did you get here!" The sudden hug caught Jon by surprise.

"Who're you!"

"It's Kate! In some other person's body." Jon's eyes widened and you cold hear him gasp. He embraced Kate harder.

"Kate you scared the shit outta us! What happened!"

"Probably the same thing that happened to you." Jon shrugged and nodded.

Columbia cleared her throat. "Hello? What is going on! Someone inform me! Where's Frankie?" Columbia was in hysterics, sobbing at this point. Kate was by her side immediatly.

"It's okay. We'll figure out what's happening and get everyone in their proper bodies. Somehow..." Her voice trailed off and she stared at Jon helplessly, the sobbing girl with the chipmunk speech clinging to her shoulder.


	4. No Transformations

"Would anyone care to tell me what is going on here?" The sudden voice of Ms. Robinson caught them all by surprise. Frankie and Magenta spun to stare angrily at a seething teacher. The had left a half hour ago, why were the four of them still there? Frankie cleared his throat, ready to try and charm his way out of the situation, but Victoria shot him a look and he quickly shut his mouth. Travis stood up to the teacher, however.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? The busses left a half hour ago! Why aren't the four of you on them? And you!" She wagged a finger in Frank's face, "You were supposed to have a detention this afternoon! Have you not learned anything about cutting class? You must deal with the responsibilities of your actions!"

"Don't I know that..." He grumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Robinson's harsh tone cut through the air like a knife.

Victoria cut in. "He was about to say that he couldn't do the detention any time this week...He's um...having a change in religion and has taken an oath not to stay after school for any reason, but to pray for a half hour every day at three thirty. And if he were to have an after school activity, he wouldn't be able to do this. Isn't that right, _Jon_?" Frank nodded his head.

"Well, he could pray in the classroom for detention then."

"Not really, ma'am. He has an alter specifically made for his prayers in his room. We'd know. We've seen it there." Travis and Magenta both nodded their heads along with Victoria's words.

"Fine. But I'm keeping an eye out on all of you." And with that, the angry teacher left in a huff.

"And cunning!" Frank stated, complimenting Victoria on her smooth lying. Victoria blushed, but hoped this wasn't going to lead to what it had lead to the last time he had tried to compliment her.

"Okay. Frank, was it?" He nodded and Victoria continued talking, "What the Hell is going on? You seem to be the only one who gets it." Frank took in a big breath of air and began an explanation.

"As I had been explaining before, I am a doctor who specifies in all scientific machinery. I created a device to allow certain people to 'switch bodies' for a certain period of time. Eventually, the body swap ends, hopefully after a few weeks. However, the first time I tried it out, it broke. While trying to repair it, I kicked it and got the stiletto of my shoe stuck in it-" Before he could finish his story, Travis broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry. Did you say stiletto?" When Frank nodded fiercely, Travis only laughed more. "Wow. I don't know what magazines you've been reading, but that is NOT normal. God are you some kind of transvestite or something?"

Frank nodded again and Travis's cackling ceased. "Is there a problem with this?" Travis quickly shook his head, now feeling bad about the severe prejudging he had just done.

"Okay then. Just...Until it turns October 31, don't dress up the way you normally would. On Halloween you can be as gaudy or girly as you want, but before or after that it is REALLY not a good idea. " Victoria tried hard not to start laughing.

"Why not? What's Halloween?" Victoria and Travis stared dumfounded at the Transylvanian pair.

"You've never heard of it?" Travis finally managed to speak. "My God you really must be from some other planet!" Frank stared worriedly at Magenta when Travis spoke.

"We most certainly are **not**!" Magenta defended herself, no matter how true the statement was.

"O...kay...Anyway, Halloween is the one day of the year where you can dress up or act as weird asw you want to and no one will think twice about it. So...If you were to dress up like...however it is you'd normally dress up...while still in Jon's body and it _wasn't _Halloween, he'd be persecuted for it for the rest of his life in high school! You guys gotta act like you are Jon and Kate. So, Vicki," Travis stared at her, "Whichever one of us is left should tell the new comer the same thing. Okay?" Victoria nodded.

_Meanwhile in the Castle..._

Jon stared at the odd looking pair before him. He couldn't believe the one in the maid suit and big hair was Kate. But he knew that it had to be. It made sense. Then he stared down at what he was wearing.

"AAAH! What the fuck am I wearing!" Jon looked down at his apparel. Frank had chosen his favorite, classic corset and the thigh highs with garters that he was known for on his home planet. Kate and Columbia ignored his outburst.

Kate stared dumbfoundedly around, wanting to comfort the sobbing girl clinging to her shoulder. "Columbia... C'mon now. Things'll get better. At this rate you'll be back with everyone else soon enough." Columbia sniffled and stared up into Kate's eyes.

"But how do you know?" She whispered.

"I dunno. I just do." Kate shrugged. " Now come on. We should go find Riff. Where would he be?"

"Probably sulking. I don't think it's the greatest idea in the world for you to go see him. You know he kinda had a...thing...for his sister and since you look like her..." Jonathon was incredibly confused.

"WOAH! What the hell is wrong with the people in this place! God! I'm in the fucking body of a transvestite and the body of the girl Kate's in has a brother who's in love with her! Is there something in the air or something! Am I the only one here who sees something wrong with this picture! I mean...I'm wearing fucking fishnets!" At these words Columbia burst out crying.

"I miss Frank! How much longer should this take?" Columbia sobbed harder into Kate's shoulder. Jon groaned.

"Oh! And now who sounds like one of the Chipettes is sobbing over him! My God what the fuck is wrong with you people!"

"Kate shot Jon a warning look. "You know they're people too. and they have ears. God, chill out, Jon!"

Columbia sniffled again. "It's okay...I'm used to it. When I went to school people always made fun of me for one reason or another. My taste, my voice...It was always the same. And I guess people will always be like that as well." She sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go Find Riff. I suppose I'll be back soon."

"Wait a minute. Who's Riff?" Jon's question was ignored.

Kate stood. "I'm coming too. Riff's gonna have to realize that he's going to be gone soon as well." Columbia nodded and continued walking slowly, waiting for Kate to follow.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jon stood and tried to walk in his stilettos. "Oh great. Now I have high heels? This day could not get any worse." He sighed and took off the heels, continuing to try and catch up to the two ahead of him.

After a series of long twists and turns, they finally made it to Riff's room. Columbia knocked on the door frame several times. "Riff-Raff? Are you there?" A grunt was his reply and Kate poked her head in the room. Riff's eyes widened as he saw what looked like Magenta come into his room.

"M-Magenta?" He stuttered, all harness gone from his voice and replaced with hope.

"No." Riff's face fell.

"Oh. It's _you._" He continued to stare down at the thin sheets of the bed he was sitting on. Kate nodded and walked in, sitting across from him on a hard wooden chair. Riff's eyes shimmered and he spoke under his breath. "All the things we've done. Even just what I've done to that body on that chair..." He drifted off, obviously no longer caring about the other three people who were now in the room.

Kate moved to sit beside him. "Um...Believe it or not, I know how you feel. I don't really know either of you two. At least you have faces to remember. I've got nothing." Kate tried ot comfort the grieving man.

"How dare you tell me you know how I feel! You have no _idea_ how I feel! Yet you still look so much like her. The same skin, the same hair, the same lips..." His voice drifted off and his eyes lingered there. "If only the same person was inside..." He pressed a cold hand to her heart. Kate stared up at Riff, feeling like a sudden lost child.

"What're you doing?" Kate felt she had to ask it, the position was a rather awkward one. He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Don't talk." RIff brought his face closer to hers and his lips finally met with her blood red ones. Kate was a bit taken by surprise by his actions, but she had expected them. She kissed back, only briefly, before pulling away. Riff opened his eyes, as if realization had just hit him that this was indeed not the sister he had fallen in love with. It was someone else. He quickly turned his back to her. "Sorry." He grumbled.

"Riff, there was something I had wanted to tell you. You may not be with her now, but you will be son. At the rate this is going, we'll all be with our friends and...loved ones soon." Even though he didn't want Kate to know what he was doing as he hid his face from her, he sniffled. That was enough of a cue for her, Columbia came into the room quietly.

"Hey, Riff?" She sat beside him. "Riff. It'll be okay. Give it some time and we'll be with them soon..." Her voice trailed off. She stared at Riff and noticed that he wasn't answering. "Riff?" Nothing. "Shit! I don't want to be the last one left!" It was too late to wish that. The body stirred and stared, slightly confused, at the three in the room.

"Where am I?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright. Here's where my lovely reviewers come in. When you review this chapter, kindly tell me who's body Riff should land in: Vicki's or Travis's. Vicki's would make it funnier...But slightly...erm...shall I say awkward? So, whichever one wins I shall make into a chapter. And I'm not updating until I get input! So...You know the drill, if you want me to update tell me who Riff should land in. Whichever gets most votes wins! Luck to ya then.-Anon


	5. And then There Were None

Well, the people have spoken! This is gonna make this story...so whacked out. But no matter! It'll be really funny! Thank you all of four people who voted. Your votes counted! Even though I had to wait a month to get a real vote. So, without further adu, here is the winning vote!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh thank God!" Strong arms quickly embraced Vicki's small frame. Frank swiftly let go of her as he saw the dazed look in her eyes. "We were all so worried about you!" He looked deeply into the girl's eyes. She seemed frightened to him, but at this point he really didn't care. He missed the castle and she was the only thing here she'd ever touch. Slowly but surely, he brought his face closer to hers and attempted to kiss her. Quickly, whoever was in Victoria's body sprung up and quickly dashed as far away from him as possible. "What did I do?" He looked at Travis in dismay.

"Ever think that that _isn't _her?" He asked. Frank scoffed.

"Please. It must be her! None of us have gone into another gender's body..." Travis tried not to laugh.

"You mean except you?" He muttered under his breath. However, Frank had good hearing.

"WHAT did you say?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Frank replied smugly. He then turned back to Victoria's body. "Columbia?" He questioned rather gently. The supposed girl's eyes widened in disbelief as well as an answer. Frank continued to stare. Suddenly he did something none of them (Except perhaps "Victoria") expected him to do. He laughed.

"Riff-Raff!" He exclaimed through fits of laughter. "You must be JOKING! Riff, is that actually you in there?" He tried to button his lips but couldn't help but laugh hysterically when Riff nodded. "Ha!" Frank was on the ground at this point. "I always knew he was a girl deep down! I mean, that coat hanger hairdo when we first came to Ear- I mean," Magenta stepped up to her brother, signaling for Frank to "button his yap."

"Brother?" She asked, shocked and horrified at the same time. Her eyes roamed his girlish figure and she couldn't help but try to cover up a smirk as she saw her brother as a female."What," She tried not to laugh, "What," She was shaking with bottled up guffaws, "What happened?" She let out a loud fit of laughter before controlling herself. "Sorry." She held her tongue from any poking fun of that she could do.

"Thank you for that, kindest sister," Riff finally spoke up. "And I don't know. One minute I was talking to that 'Kate' person and the next," He made a wild hand gesture and Travis cut in.

"You saw Kate?"

Frank shot back an answer, treating Travis like the stupid boy Frank thought he was. "Are you deaf? I told you all of this when _I _came! What of me?" Listening to his master, Riff didn't say a word.

"Fine. Don't tell me about my girl then!" Travis said angrily.

When Travis said that, recoletcion of Kate's gentle words filled his head. _"I know how you feel. I don't know any of you. At least you have faces to remember. Now I have nothing." _

"She was fine." Riff spoke. "A few minutes before I came to be here, she told me of how all of us would be here soon. She came to our room," She looked longingly at Magenta, "To attempt to console me over the loss of you," He was speaking solely to Magenta at this point.

She looked at him meaningfully, a small glint of worry reflected in her eyes. "You didn't do anything to the girl, did you?"

Riff looked down at his shoes. "I tried not to...It's just...She looked so much like you...I couldn't help it. She came to try and make me feel better. And she did, if only for a minute before realization came in." Travis looked pissed.

"You couldn't just keep your goddamn hands off of her, could you? God she's not even from...wherever it is you're from! You guys might all be incestual fags but...that doesn't mean she has to be one too! I'd hit you, but I wouldn't want to punch a _lady!_" At this, again, Frank burst out laughing. Riff looked truly hurt. Then a rage consumed him.

"WHAT did you just call us!"

"Us?" Frank's head snapped erect. "What do you mean 'Us'? I think he was merely talking about you!" Riff looked down at his shoes again.

"Yes, master..."

"Master? Whatever. You guys are weird. I'm walking home. You people are welcomed to come with. I'm guessing none of you know where you should be living." Riff and Magenta quickly clutched eachother's hands. "And sorry for you two. Ya don't live together here." They exchanged pitied looks with eachother, but refused to drop one another's hands. "I'll tell you where my place is so if I leave you can tell...who's left?"

"Columbia," the three of them spoke in unison.

"That's a girl, isn't it..." Frank nodded and licked his lips. "Damn! Oh well, that way you can tell Columbia how to get to my house. You go two blocks down this street. Then make a right. my house is the first one on the left. On to your house." He nodded towards Frank.

They traveled down the street, Frank, Riff, and Magenta stared wide-eyed at things as simple as a traffic light. "What is it?" Magenta asked, mouth hanging agape. Travis rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Well, this is your stop, Frank. Now, the lady with the brown short curly hair is your Mom. And you call her as such. The little girl with the brown eyes and bangs is Lainey. She's your sister. She's turning five in two months. Your dad moved out a year ago; DO NOT MENTION IT! Your Mom'll burst into tears if you do. Your keys are in your pocket. Let yourself in." Travis already sounded exasperated from telling a complete moron how to address his family. With that being said, he motioned for the other two to follow, leaving Frank to deal for himself. "Oh!" Travis called over his shoulder, "I hope you aren't afraid of dogs!" Frank looked panicked.

"Why?"

Travis shrugged and led Riff and Magenta to the next street. They were holding hands.

_At the Castle..._

Blurry eyes looked over the edge of the bed. The blonde mane shook with its' owner's head. "Woah. That was trippy..." Victoria stammered. She looked at her ragged, bitten nails. "Oh shit! I'm a guy!" She looked quickly at Kate. "Kate, right?" She nodded.

"Victoria?" It was her turn to nod. "Oh wow. You're a guy...That's...wow." For just being kissed by the person who had once owned this body, Kate was pretty shocked.

Columbia walked in softly and sat on the bed. "Who's this?" She asked timidly. The final person who had gone unchanged had transformed, and was no longer a man.

"Victoria. My friends call me Vicki." Columbia would have laughed at the girlish voice coming out of Riff's body if she wasn't so depressed at being the last girl standing.

"Oh." She stared at the floor. "Columbia." She said, making little point at introducing herself. Jonathon slowly peeked a head out from behind the door frame.

"Who's here now? Is that Travis?" He said, seeing the man's appearence in an upright position.

"I'm afraid not..." kate said, hardly audible.

"Vicki!" His eyes widened. It was apparent at that time that Jonathon didn't care about the position they were all in. He hugged Vicki's manishframe and rocked back and fourth with her. "Man...this is so fucked up..." he whispered in her ear. She nodded and cryed a little into his bare shoulder.

Finally, she spoke up, "Hey, Jonathon?" He nodded. "Why are you dresed in drag?" She couldn't help but laugh a little. He looked sternly into her eyes.

"Why are you a man?" She stopped laughing and sniffled a little. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong..." He held her closer and rocked back and fourth again. Kate and Columbia stared helplessly at eachother.

"Bout damn time..." Columbia stated breathlessly. Kate didn't know what she meant until Columbia collapsed next to the bed.

_Back to Life..._

"And, last thing. Magenta?" She nodded, "Don't get all kiss facey with Riff Raff. In your mind she...I mean he...may still be a guy, but to the outside world it looks like you're gay...which the body you're in ISN'T...I would know..." His voice drifted off briefly and snapped back. "And tell Frank the same thing about me. I'm NOT gay, so that would equall not cool. Got it?" Magenta nodded and stood outside her house.

"Good." Travis said, right before he fell to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I sincerely hope that my usage of the word "Fag" doesn't offend anyone. I really am NOT trying to if I am...just trying to get across the point that Travis...ain't so accepting of other people's ways...i really really apologize if I upset any of my readers.


End file.
